1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing video on demand (VOD) to a viewer over a network. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing a virtual digital versatile disc (DVD) experience over a network to a viewer whenever the viewer desires.
2. Related Art
With the growing availability of VOD infrastructure, both network operators and content providers have begun to view VOD as an opportunity to bolster their margins and introduce new business models to take advantage of the growing consumer appetite for on-demand content. Content providers such as HBO, Showtime, and Starz have begun creating VOD services wherein network subscribers pay to see movies and original programming when they want it.
Despite the enormous opportunities presented by VOD, it has been difficult for network operators and content providers to create effective on-demand services across the diverse set-top boxes (STBs), VOD servers/systems, and head-ends deployed by the network operators. As a result, the VOD viewer experience often suffers from slow session initiation, time-consuming software downloads, sluggish response times, and limited use of audio, video, and graphics. Conventional VOD services provide movies on demand but with no more features than already available using video cassette recorders (VCRs). Lackluster menu systems fail to engage and entertain subscribers. In an industry that spends many millions of dollars on marketing the average movie, very little on-screen promotional material is used to entice subscribers into trying and buying on-demand content and services. The vast creative resources of content providers are not leveraged to help create compelling experiences designed to sell more content.
With DVDs, on the other hand, the viewer is presented with a highly interactive interface and the ability to access a variety of special features including without limitation the following: interactive menus with video and audio material drawn from the content itself; scene selection capability; interviews with actors and directors; theatrical trailers; television spots; audio clips; music videos from the sound track; standard and wide screen viewing aspect ratios; subtitles and audio tracks in various languages; director and cast biographies; director's comments on certain scenes; production notes; Easter Eggs; out-takes; shots from different angles; and shots that have been edited out. The viewer typically enjoys a much richer entertainment experience when viewing a DVD. Further, the information and entertainment included on a DVD is rapidly expanding.
Exemplary patents relating to VOD include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,572, 6,314,573, 5,619,249, 5,113,523, and 5,367,636.
Exemplary patents relating to STBs include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,235,619, 5,355,480, 5,357,276, 5,440,632, 5,481,542, and 6,212,278.
Exemplary patents relating to menu systems include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,331,877, 5,539,479, 6,118,443, 6,208,335, 5,966,162, and 6,133,909.
Exemplary patents relating to interactive TV include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,603, 5,999,970, 6,049,539, and 6,198,509.
Exemplary patents relating to DVD include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,341,375, 5,929,857, 5,915,018, and 6,208,350.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes, and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.